


Of Puppets and Puppeteers

by orphan_account, Typhemoonrise



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, F/F, I like it, Kill It With Fire, M/M, fucked up society au??, idk what kind of au this is, its explained in the fic btw, just something i made up i guess, oh well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-14
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-02-13 02:00:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2132847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Typhemoonrise/pseuds/Typhemoonrise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your name is Hinata Shouyou and you have the oddest feeling that it’s your turn.</p><p>You knew who your Sicarius was, you knew him all too well. You knew that with his cold stare, and his quick reflexes, you’d be dead within two hours of stepping outside of campus.</p><p>Oh no, if you were picked today, there’d be no chance of you living.</p><p>[Hi! This work has been unfinished and discontinued-- please make sure to check the tags before reading!]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Puppets

**Author's Note:**

> All about this AU is explained in the text, so if you're skimming over this, I'll just copy and paste the explanation:
> 
> Sicarii are exceptional beings who are trained to fight and kill throughout their entire lives. They’re explosive, spontaneous and have no weakness (according to Professor Takeda). 
> 
> Praedae are those who are unfortunate enough to have been picked at birth to take part in the feast, trained their whole (short) lives to protect others and nurture them.
> 
> The feast is an annual slaughterfest that lasts around five months. A Praeda and a Sicarius are matched at birth, when both turn 15, they are required to take part in the feast. A Sicarius spends its entire life watching its Praeda, knowing its weaknesses. Once the time for the feast begins, Praeda are picked at random to participate.
> 
> If you are chosen as a Praeda, you are branded and then go about your day normally, or hide. It’s up to you, but it makes no real difference. For 24 hours, only your Sicarius may hunt or kill you, if any other Sicarii attempt to, its immediate execution. If you somehow manage to live through the first 24 hours, for the next 72 hours, other Sicarii may hunt and kill you, and receive points based on your rank.
> 
> Those points are rewarded graciously and adjust your family’s well-being and how they live. For example, if you kill a class one Praeda you may just be able to catapult yourself and your family to the top of society, as in the best living accommodations possible.
> 
> If you are a Praeda and somehow, miraculously, live through 96 hours of pure terror, you are given the honour of becoming either a Sicarius or a normal human. The one Praeda that actually managed to live through all that, called Ukai Keishin, still lives today and is a popular guest on the talk show that investigates the Praedae’s deaths.

You awake suddenly, screaming still ringing in your ears. The nightmares were common among Praeda like you, but that didn’t mean they were any less scary. Even though they try to keep it hidden, even though they try to assure you that you may live, you know that’s bullshit. Always has, always will be. You knew your fate, and you knew who you were.

Your name is Hinata Shouyou and you have the oddest feeling that it’s your turn. As if puppeteered by string, your hand comes up to touch the side of your neck, approximately where your brand will go. You wonder what it will be of, but shove the thought away when you realize you only have 30 minutes to get out of the house.

Sitting up in bed, you strip out of your pajamas and head over to the shower, grabbing a towel. The water is lukewarm, and you let it wash over you while you struggle to wash your hair and brush your teeth at the same time. You stare at the shower head and worry about the day ahead of you.

Fuck. What if you actually get picked today? The stress and anxiety settling in your stomach tells you that your time is coming soon, but sadly it’s not as accurate as you would have liked. You knew who your Sicarius was, you knew him all too well. You knew that with his cold stare, and his quick reflexes, you’d be dead within two hours of stepping outside of campus.

Oh no, if you were picked today, there’d be no chance of you living. Even if by some freak chance he didn’t kill you today, you’d be killed by the other Sicarii immediately after his 24 hours were up.

You can barely remember when there was a time that you didn’t feel like you were going to die. The system had been taught to you at a very young age, you muse as you step out of the shower. As you towel yourself off, you remember the ways that your comrades had been killed within the last few days.

There was no such thing as a merciful kill with the Sicarii; they would keep you alive, barely edging death, just to see the pain in your eyes. The bodies that came through the school after being sent to them for practice were horrifying. You hated them. You envied them. Most of all, you wanted to leave this place, you didn’t want to just be another human in their game. You wanted to be in charge of your own death.

Why couldn’t you have been born a Sicarius? Your sister was, your mother was, hell, you’re pretty sure all of your living family are Sicarii. Emphasis on living; because even if you do survive this freak show, chances are you’ll be disposed of anyway.

Ah, well. No use thinking about it. You pull on your uniform quickly, struggling with your hair for a few minutes before giving up and throwing the comb into the sink.

You grab a protein bar and head out the door, calling out your goodbyes like always. Receiving no answer, as always.

As it is seen as a disgrace for a Sicarius to walk with a Praeda, you and your sister walk to school at completely separate times, taking two completely separate paths. You hope that when she turns 15 and begins the “Feast” that she will think of you and have some pity on the Praeda she’s matched up with. Some part of you knows that she won’t, because it’s in her nature, she’ll be punished if she makes it painless.

Nibbling on the protein bar, your stomach squirms as it usually does. You wondered how disfigured Hisashi was at this point. It hasn’t even been 24 hours since he was chosen, but he was paired with a Sicarius particularly known for his bloodlust, Kazuhito Narita.

You think back to how Kazuhito’s hands snapped a Praeda’s neck for bumping into him in a common hallway and silently pray for Hisashi. Though you didn’t know him all too well, Hisashi wasn’t a bad person, you were sure of that.

Kicking at a few stones on the street, you start to see your school come into view; tall grey arches and white columns accenting dark marble floors. It was one of the most prestigious academies around; one could say that they would ‘kill to be on the waiting list’. Which they did. You pass the guard, who salutes you when you say hi. Maybe he senses your anxiety as well, which wouldn’t be a surprise since you were shaking like a shaven Chihuahua in Antarctica.

Once you reach your classroom and open the door, all the chatter in the hall has faded into complete silence, everyone going to their respective classrooms.

You sit down in your chair and feign cheerfulness as your friends come over to you, Yachi sitting on your desk and giving you a gentle hug, Nishinoya and Yamaguchi sitting across from the two of you.

“Hinata… Have you heard about Hisashi?” Yachi’s small voice reaches your ears and you can tell she’s fighting back tears. You grip her hand gently, something you two had begun to do since the feast started. One comrade per day, around one friend per week. In order to comfort each other, you had begun to seek the warmth of your friends, who were just as scared as you. Yachi, for one, always gave you hugs and held your hand, sometimes using your shoulder to cry on. Not that you minded, of course, you wanted to be held just as much as she did.

Nishinoya sighs and runs his fingers through his hair. “They… found him near the northern cliffs. He…”

You cringe, hating your friend’s tone of voice. It was hollow, as if he was tired of this shit, as if another death was like another brick in the wall, no big deal.

“He’s dead.” Yamaguchi interrupts Nishinoya, knowing you hate hearing of the details. So it goes.

It takes a little while to speak, but when you finally manage to, you say the two words that you always do. “I figured.”

Yachi whimpers, raising her arm to wipe away the tears running down her face in silent succession.

“I’m next…” She whispers, voice shaking. “I’m next, I’m going to die, I don’t want to die, you guys, I don’t want this…”

You and your two other friends exchange looks, knowing exactly how Yachi feels. You decide to be the first to speak up and comfort her; after all, you’ve known the girl for all of your life it seems.

“You’re not going to die, Yachi, I’ll make sure that you don’t, okay?”

“But Hinata I-“

“Shhhh,” You shake your head slowly. “If they pick you, one of us will go in your stead.”

Yamaguchi and Nishinoya nod, both willing to uphold that promise. After all, you’re all going to go anyway. What does it matter if you go a little early?

“I don’t want that either, I hate this,” She accepts Nishinoya’s hand and faces her lap. “Why did we have to be Praedae?”

The bell rings and Yamaguchi quickly fishes a handkerchief out of his bag, gently wiping away the tear tracks on Yachi’s face, who nods in thanks and returns to her seat along with Nishinoya, who sits next to her. Yamaguchi sits next to you, as usual, and faces the professor, who enters the classroom exactly a minute late.

The lecture goes as usual, he speaks of the Sicarii and Praedae and their roles, followed by an explanation of the feast.

Sicarii are exceptional beings who are trained to fight and kill throughout their entire lives. They’re explosive, spontaneous and have no weakness (according to Professor Takeda).

Praedae are those who are unfortunate enough to have been picked at birth to take part in the feast, trained their whole (short) lives to protect others and nurture them.

The feast is an annual slaughterfest that lasts around five months. A Praeda and a Sicarius are matched at birth, when both turn 15, they are required to take part in the feast. A Sicarius spends its entire life watching its Praeda, knowing its weaknesses. You’ve only met your Sicarius once, when you were around 7. Once the time for the feast begins, Praeda are picked at random to participate.

If you are chosen as a Praeda, you are branded and then go about your day normally, or hide. It’s up to you, but it makes no real difference. For 24 hours, only your Sicarius may hunt or kill you, if any other Sicarii attempt to, its immediate execution. If you somehow manage to live through the first 24 hours, for the next 72 hours, other Sicarii may hunt and kill you, and receive points based on your rank.

Those points are rewarded graciously and adjust your family’s well-being and how they live. For example, if you kill a class one Praeda you may just be able to catapult yourself and your family to the top of society, as in the best living accommodations possible.

If you are a Praeda and somehow, miraculously, live through 96 hours of pure terror, you are given the honour of becoming either a Sicarius or a normal human. The one Praeda that actually managed to live through all that, called Ukai Keishin, still lives today and is a popular guest on the talk show that investigates the Praedae’s deaths.

The feast has been going on for quite a while now, over 120 years of it, although it was ‘much more barbaric back then’.

Professor Takeda closes the textbook with a snap, telling the class to go take a break. Although he’s never mentioned it during class, the media still buzzes about how Takeda couldn’t kill Ukai. Instead, he helped him fight off the other Sicarii, earning Ukai fame and Takeda a peaceful life. At least, that’s what it seems like.

You knew that Takeda came very close to being disposed of, but the higher ups respected his bravery and let him live as a result.

“I’m going to have to draw names after lunch, prepare yourselves.”

Professor’s words cause shivers to go down your spine, especially when you remember who you’re paired with.

Yamaguchi grabs his lunch, waiting for you to stand so you can go have lunch together. You stand, not hungry at all, and walk with him over to where Yachi and Nishinoya wait, ready to go outside and have lunch on the field, as you always do.

You don’t reply when Yachi asks you where your lunch is, and only shrug a little when Nishinoya asks why you’re so quiet.

Once you four finally sit down on the meadow outside, you recline, feeling the dandelions brush against your arms. Yachi quietly makes flower crowns and Nishinoya tries to make jokes to lighten the mood. You and Yamaguchi smile a little bit, and when Yachi offers you the crown, you don’t hesitate to accept it.

You set on your flower crown and beam at your friends, its times like these that make you want to keep on living.

Nishinoya breaks the comfortable silence with a small voice, unusually small for Nishinyoa, who had the loudest voice of all of them.

“Listen… you guys…” He looks at each of you in turn, nervously flicking his eyesight from one person to another. “I… Have a present? Kind of?”

He takes out a bottle, and you can hear pills rattling inside of it. “Umm… I’m not sure how to say this, but… If you take one of these, you’ll be gone within 20 seconds. It’s really quick, but it’s not painless. It reacts to the acids in your stomach to create an explosion, making you a human bomb. People around you won’t be killed though.”

Yachi stares at him with a confusing expression. “Thank you, Noya. I’ll accept your present.”

You and Yamaguchi nod in assent and Noya gives each of you two, and tells all of you to use it in an emergency and ** _only_** then.

You find places to hide the large, plastic capsule pills. Yachi sticks them in her bra and you four laugh at how easy it was for her to find a hiding place. You put yours in your (clean) underwear, one at each of your hips (still disgusting).

Not a minute later does Professor Takeda walk outside and tell you lunch is over, and your heart rate bumps up by 60 bpm just knowing what happens next. You follow Mr. Takeda through the halls into a smaller auditorium, fitted to seat about 100 persons. It used to be full, at the beginning of the feast, but now it’s occupied by 16 people, less than 1/5th of the original mass.

As usual, Takeda stares at the names in the hat, not wanting to pick one. Yet, he still reaches into the hat and whirls his hand around, hating his job.

Your mind whorls with all the possibilities. Out of all of the fifteen year olds here, you were the one that had the least chance of surviving.

Yamaguchi was partnered with Tsukishima, a boy who was notoriously lazy and Noya was partnered with Asahi, a boy who was scared of everything. Noya had a huge chance of making it out of the first 24 hours alive. Yachi was paired with a beauty whom she loved with all her heart. It was fucked up, you mused, their relationship is so fucked up. There was no doubt in your mind that Shimizu would protect Yachi with her life, but you also knew that Yachi would most likely kill herself so that Shimizu would never have to.

And you, who was paired with the school prodigy, the boy who shows no mercy ever, the boy who kills both Praedae and Sicarii without a second thought.

Takeda calls out a name, and you don’t register that it’s yours until Yachi bursts out in tears and tries to blubber out that she’ll go in your stead.

“Hinata Shouyou.”

You slap your hand over Yachi’s mouth, giving Yamaguchi and Nishinoya warning looks, meaning that they keep Yachi safe, no matter what. They nod, and you can feel their gazes piercing your back as you stand and proceed to move to the stage. Professor Takeda sighs, and you can feel his sorrow through his gaze, which you return with a thinly pressed mouth, standing tall.

He points at the door behind you, and you turn, breathing in deeply. Now that it’s actually happening, your mind is so full of noise that you can’t think about anything but how loud your heartbeat sounds in your ears.

You walk towards the door, ignoring Yachi’s cries of “ _Shouyou, don’t_!” and open it, stepping through into a well lit room with what looks like a dentist’s chair. Assuming it was here for you, you sit in it without hesitation, and soon enough a boy around 17 comes through another door and you’re surprised at how short he is. Blonde hair, pierced ears, and tattoos that cover his right arm, he seems to be the one that will give you your branding.

“I’m Yaku,” He extends his hand and you take it, facing him squarely. “I’m gonna give you your tattoo now, okay? While I do it, I’ll explain what it does and its purpose, so you really don’t need to worry about a thing.”

Despite his appearance, the boy seems very nice, or maybe he’s been briefed on your situation. For your sake, you decide that it’s just that he’s nice, and you let him take your jacket and shirt off and position you, chest down on the chair. Then he gets to work, applying excruciatingly hot pieces of metal onto your skin to form a pattern.

“So… Where to start, huh? Okay, I’ll start with the fact that the metal I’m applying is polarized, exactly the opposite magnet that your partner has. Just so you know, yours is North. I’ll give you a brief explanation on why it’s polarized. So, when you come into closer distances with your partner, you will feel a slight tug on your tattoo, and that’s to help the Sicarius find you, hm? It also lets you know when he’s coming, so you can run in the opposite direction.  If you know what’s good for you, don’t try to remove the tattoo; you’ll die. Not really sure why, but then again, I didn’t really listen to my professor when he briefed us on what to say, so I got what’s coming for me.”

You’re doing your best to not cry as he finishes applying the metal and holds the small pieces down with a gloved hand.

“Sorry man, it’ll look pretty cool though.”

AS IF YOU CARE ABOUT THAT.

Gritting your teeth loudly, you glare up at the man-child who stares in amusement back down at you.

“Almost done, calm your tits man.”

You sigh in relief when he takes a bottle of water and splashes it over the metal, effectively cooling the tattoo and washing away excess metal.  Yaku admires his handiwork before holding up a mirror, showing you your new tattoo.

“Is that a-“

“A crown, yes, glorious, right?”

“Why?”

Yaku shrugs nonchalantly. “He’s the king, right? A crown for the king?”

“What?”

“Nevermind…” Yaku sighs, petting your hair back from your forehead. “You okay? You look pretty scared, not gonna lie…”

You shake your head, of course you’re not okay; does he even understand your situation?

“You wanna talk about it? We have around 5 minutes before you have to leave.”

“. . . Sure.” You hesitantly sit up, and he hands you back your shirt. Putting it on, you start to ramble about your partner.

“Okay, so you know my partner right, the ‘King’. I’ve known him since I was little, and he’s always been there, always watching and I’m always scared that he’ll kill me immediately and now he’s actually going to an d I have no choice hes a prodigy and I’m…I’m me, I’m a Praeda, I have no chance of overwhelming him I-“

“Woah, woah, woah, calm down there dude, stop getting all worked up.” He stops and then looks around carefully. “Listen, here’s what you’re going to do. You’re going to go home normally, you’re going to get a knife, a rope, and some needles, maybe whatever else you can find that might kill you, okay?”

You nod.

“Then you’re going to go to a public place, and wait. He’ll show up, that one. At that point, you have two choices; kill yourself or let him kill you.”

You stare at him. What? Did he just reaffirm your hypothesis that you weren’t going to live through the next 24 hours? If even Yaku’s saying that to him, he should probably listen, for once.

“And… You actually might find that he’s not as merciless as you might think; that one.”

The buzzer on his table goes off and you’re shoved out of the room quickly.

“Good luck, and remember what I said, Hinata Shouyou.”

The door shuts with those parting words and you have no choice but to start walking towards the exit, led by glowing signs. You stop in front of yet another door and you breathe in deeply before pushing open the door and walking out.

Ah. You knew where you were; this is the West entrance to the school. You decide to listen to Yaku; it didn’t seem like you had another choice. And so, you begin your walk home, waking at a pace slightly quicker than usual.

You’re home before you know it, and you run around, collecting a knife, your sister’s poisoned needles, a hammer, rope, and of course, the pills. You empty your bag out on the floor; it doesn’t matter, and shove the items into it roughly. Then you’re off again, walking to the park nearest to you.

It takes about 30 minutes to reach the secluded park, but it’s a place that you know well. You take the items out of your bag and encircle yourself with them, holding the pills in both of your palms. After you finish preparations, you sit still, closing your eyes and forcing yourself to concentrate on the area around your tattoo.

And you wait.

And you wait.

And you wait.

After sitting there for over half an hour, you feel it. Your skin tugs to the left and you know he’s there.

You open your eyes, turning to him while he stares at you, face void of any emotion. The raven haired boy begins to walk towards you, and sits in front of you, mimicking your position, cross-legged.

He stares at you as you lift your hand to your mouth and you shove the larger pill into it.

This is it. This is where you die, you think. Bye, everyone.

And suddenly, Kageyama Tobio, prodigy of his class, cold hearted killing machine, is kissing you.

And strangely, you don’t mind.

That is, until he manages to get the pill out of your mouth and spits it out into the grass beside you.

You look at him, bewildered, as he rummages through his bag and gets a bottle of water, tossing it to you with an unreadable expression on his face. Was he angry at you? Why the fuck was he angry? It didn’t make sense.

“Go hide, Hinata.”

Kageyama sighs as you stare at him, mouth opening and closing like a fish out of water.

“What are you, an idiot?! I said go and fucking hide, dumbfuck.”

What?

Apparently he’s had it with your blank expression and stands, grabbing you roughly and picking you up.

“I swear to fucking god I’m going to fucking kill someone.”

Kageyama’s face darkens the further he walks, and the woods around you seem to become familiar.

Your house is just ahead, and Kageyama seems to know this, because he barges right in.

He spews out multiple curses when he has to carry you up the stairs to your bedroom.

“Fucking, shit,,goddamn son of a bitch you’re heavy,,”

“S-sorry.”

“Don’t say sorry, asshole.”

He dumps you unceremoniously on your bed and you sit there as he sits down in your desk chair.

“Well? Strip already?”

Uh. Uhhh. Uhhhhhhhhh. What. He wants you to strip? Now? What? What? What the fuck?

“You’re an idiot,” Kageyama states as he turns slightly red when he realizes why you’re hesitating. “Get out of your school clothes and into pajamas.”

Oh. You understood now, and so you go and get your pajamas and change into them quickly, getting back into bed when you’re finished.

Kageyama spends the next few minutes staring at you, and you spend the next few minutes staring at him. What was even happening, you were supposed to be dead, why wasn’t he killing you, what?

“Why-“

“Tomorrow.” He tiredly blinks. “I’ll explain tomorrow, okay?”

You nod, still wondering what was happening. Was this a dream? Or is this what the afterlife is like? Kageyama clicks off the light and walks over to the bed, getting in next to you.

He pulls the covers over you both and brushes the hair out of his face.

“Hinata…” He begins, but sighs, adjusting his position so he is leaning on his palm, midnight blue eyes staring straight into yours.

Another sigh, another awkward shift.

“Listen, I know this seems really sudden, but I need you to trust me.”

“Hah? You’re a Sicarius, Kageyama, I can’t do that.”

But, you want to, you know you do, but you can’t, maybe he’s just biding his time until he can like, stab you or something. But then why wouldn’t he just let you swallow the pill? It didn’t make sense.

“No, Hinata, it’s not that you can’t, it’s that you don’t want to.”

“Please understand that I’m not stupid, Kageyama. I know you Sicarii are brought up to kill, you’re- _you’re monsters_.”

He stares at you, and you think that maybe you hurt his feelings. Wait, who cares? He coldly glares at you, and suddenly there’s a hand around your neck, and it’s squeezing the life out of you.

“I could have killed you the second you walked out of the school building, Hinata.” He whispers into your ear, and you nod quickly. “Your life is in _my hands, you’re mine_ , do you _understand_? _Your life is mine to do with as I please_ , me asking for your trust is just a useless formality; _do you understand me_?”

And in the dark of your bedroom, there’s not much you can do except nod, but he doesn’t let go, and the hand crushes your neck until you can only see black, and you can’t breathe oh god, you can hear your heart rate and feel it everywhere and suddenly the hand lets go and it’s like walking out of a sauna.

Air fills your lungs again and you feel tears drip down your face, but they’re brushed aside silently by a skinny yet long hand.

“Sleep well, Hinata.”

Darkness envelopes you.


	2. Ignoramus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a whole bunch of no and some yes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry i havent updated like anything :///
> 
> so lazy and i have so much scHOOL WORK UGH

The autumn leaves swirl all around you and your makeshift picnic, breeze cool against your clothed back. It was a colder day, but the streaks of sunlight through the trees warm the ground and air as you sit on the plaid blanket, setting up food.

You were 13, after all. Only two years left to live, so might as well enjoy the life you had left instead of spending it mourning your own death. It was too bad that your friends couldn’t attend your picnic; they each had something else to do. You presumed they were studying; Mr. Takeda had dumped homework onto each of you for talking during class.

You never did homework. What does it matter? An hours’ worth of homework each day adds up to around a second in a life or death situation. It didn’t matter honestly. You gave up at around year ten; you didn’t have a chance of living either way. You were small, fast (but not fast enough), and dumb as a rock; despite the protests of your friends.

Finishing the set up, you sit back and enjoy the sight of the perfect picnic. Sandwiches, croissants, lemonade, fruit; anything a person would want. You had no idea how you were going to eat all of it, and at that thought, your stomach soars.

The crunching of leaves distracts you from your mouth-watering. You turn your head quickly. Had it come from the right or the left? Maybe behind you?

Cougars were common in this area, why in the world did you think this would be a good idea? Oh right, because you’re _a fucking **idiot**_.

Your fears fade slightly when you hear another crunch, right in front of you, and you look up to see a dark haired boy staring at you, seemingly pissed off.

“What the hell are you doing?” He speaks through his teeth, but you can’t really see his face. It swirls, changing.

He glares at you, waiting for an answer that will never come because you didn’t pay attention to the question.

You glance sideways, pouting slightly. Who does this guy think he is-?

The last puzzle piece snaps into place, and you divert your eyes to his quickly. Yeah, there was no misunderstanding. No other eyes were exactly like his, the trademark midnight blue.

Your Sicarius was here in front of you, ruining any chance of you actually having a good day. No, wait. What if he was here to kill you?

No, no, your conscience shakes its finger at you and tut-tuts annoyingly, Sicarii are only allowed to kill Praeda that have dropped out of school before the feast.

He’s still staring and towering over you. How awkward. You extend a hand, graciously, if you may add, and ask if he would like to sit down.

He keeps staring at you with a ridiculous expression, but sits down obediently.

You both keep silent for a little while, observing the other with a curious expression.

“Like I asked before, could you tell me what you’re doing?! You’re supposed to be studying, like the other Preadae.” He breaks the silence with a rough yet gentle tone, obviously trying to not scare you off.

You shrug. “I don’t see the point.”

“What?! What do you mean you don’t see the point?”

“I’m going to die in two years anyway.”

Oh. His face adopts a confusing expression; you can’t tell if he’s expressing disdain or anger. _He looks like he’s about to take a shit_. Your thirteen year old conscience laughs while you remind it to kindly shut the fuck up.

He knows, too. After all, he’s the one that’s going to kill you.

_It’s an honor_ , they say. _He’s the prodigy! You’re so lucky!_

It’s the same difference though, dying at his hands or at any other’s.

“There’s still a difference. . .” He looks down at his lap. “I mean, any second that you still live is precious, right?

“You should learn, and know how to prolong your lifespan, Hinata.”

Your body jerks when he says your name, and you look up to see him sporting the smallest smile you’ve ever seen. Oh no, he’s nice. Maybe he’ll take pity on you once the feast begins and kill you quickly. Ah, no. He can’t do that, and you knew it. It was a publicity thing, and after all, he kills for fun.

He reaches across and cradles your head in his hands. His thumbs stroke your cheeks, and you stare up at him as he leans closer to you, hovering his lips before yours.

“If you don’t learn now, I might as well just. . .”

His smile changes suddenly, and his eyes seem to glaze over predatorily as his thumbs dig into your cheek, nails drawing blood.

His hands jerk to the side, snapping your neck with a loud crack.

 

 

You sit up, dry heaving.

Holy fuck. Holy fuck fuckf cuk

Your eyes adjust to the white light sifting through your curtains and you set a hand on your chest, feeling your lungs fill and empty in time with your pulse.

It was just a dream. Just a dream, right. A nightmare.

You check your alarm clock.

5:03 AM

Something shifts beside you, and a groggy male sits up as well.

“What the hell is wrong with you?!”

You jerk suddenly at the voice and turn slowly, yesterday’s events trickling into your mind. Fuck.

_“Why-“_

_“Tomorrow.” He tiredly blinks. “I’ll explain tomorrow, okay?”_

Its tomorrow today, you think once your heart calms down a little. Time for an explanation.

“Explain. Now.” You adopt a commandeering tone of voice and stare Kageyama down, daring him to say no.

He chuckles, and you feel the need to choke this asshole, how dare he patronize you?!

His face returns to the stoic expression it usually has.

“No.”

NO?! NO?!?!? DID HE JUST SAY NO?!

You can feel your face morph, your usual cheerful expression turning furious to reflect your mood. You open your mouth, ready to give this piece of shit a piece of your mind, but you’re interrupted by the door opening.

It opens quietly, and shuts even quieter and coincidentally, so does your mouth when you turn to face your sister with the biggest knife you’ve ever seen in her hand.

“Why didn’t you kill him like I asked you to, Tobio?”

Natsu ignores you, glaring down the black haired boy behind you instead.

What is going on?

It takes some thinking, but you finally reach your answer.

Ah. Kageyama’s 24 hours are up. That means that you’re going to die. By the hands of your sister, huh? The news reporters are going to get a kick out of this.

Kageyama shrugs behind you. “I couldn’t.”

“Bullshit. I told you to make it quick and painless, didn’t I?! Is it that hard, Tobio? Can’t you do this one thing for me, since I pick up your messes and fights 24/7? I don’t understand you, you had an entire 24 hours to kill him, and you sleep with him instead ?! Tobio, that’s gross, don’t you understand.”

Nope, you apparently got the wrong answer, because your level of confusion is rising rapidly.

“Natsu-“

You try to ask what’s going on, but are cut off quickly.

“Shut _up_ , Shouyou. I’m trying to do what’s best for you.”

Kageyama shifts beside you, and lies down on his stomach facing Natsu.

“I didn’t _sleep_ with him.  And anyways, you know about-“

“About your _weird infatuation with my brother_?”

Huh?

“Because you’re constantly watching him, day and night?! Because you never take your eyes off him? Its fucking creepy, and you’ve even managed to _delude yourself into thinking that you **love** him_.”

Natsu quiets a little, as if she’s had this conversation before.

“Tobio, if you’re not going to kill him, then I will. For the love of god, I don’t fucking want to, but I’m not going to let him die at the hands of Tsukishima or any of the others. He’s going to die anyway, you idiot, might as well give him a nice sendoff.”

Natsu takes a step and gently squeezes your shoulder, as if you’re a stuffed animal. You turn and stare at her face, pained expression spreading as she looks into your eyes, mirror images of hers.

She gently crouches and wraps her arms around you, murmuring.

“Why couldn’t you have been a Sicarius, Shouyou. . .”

“I can keep him safe, Natsu.”

“No, you can’t. We’ve discussed this before, Tobio. Even if you manage to fend off the other Sicarii, it’s not possible. He won’t pass Edmund’s Hand. You know it as well as I do.”

What, what’s Edmund’s Hand?

You feel lost, and nothing seems to make sense anymore.

“He can. I’ll make sure-“

“They’ll kill you and him at that point, Kageyama. You’re too suspicious.”

“Natsu.”

His voice softens, and suddenly you’re back in your dream.

“Trust me.”

You feel a splash of water on your neck and realize, she’s crying. She wails a little into your shoulder before your maternal instincts kick in and you turn and pull her into your lap, resting your head on top of hers just like you did when you were younger, before you had realized the class distinction, before Natsu was made fun of for having a Praeda for a brother.

Natsu calms down after a few minutes, gripping the front of your pajama shirt in her small fists, fists that have probably killed someone. She looks up at you; tear stained face red and blotchy still. Your hand goes to wipe away her tears and you’re reminded of the way you took care of her when you were little.

“Aren’t you scared, Shou?”

Her small voice comes through and you shake your head, smiling shakily.

“Nah. I know it’s going to happen sooner or later. I’m just glad to spend some of my time left with you.”

You lie straight to her face. You are scared. You’re so scared that you could piss your pants right here and now. You abstain because one, that’s gross and two, you don’t have any more water in your system to expend.

Ah. You look up from the top of Natsu’s head to see Kageyama staring straight at you. His gaze flickers to the side when he realizes that you return his stare with a slight, shaky smile.

“Promise me.”

“Huh?”

You look down at your sister and tilt your head in a questioning way.  She shakes hers gently.

“Not you, I’m talking to Kageyama.”

Natsu detangles herself from you and sits next to you, handing the big ass knife over to Kageyama.

“You’ll protect him.”

Kageyama nods and you still don’t really understand. Is that a dowry? What is happening?

“If he is wounded or about to die or if any of the other Sicarii come and you can’t protect him, Tobio, you _have_ to kill him. No exceptions. As quick and painless as possible, Tobio, don’t you dare hurt him more than needed, do you understand me?”

Kageyama nods and accepts the knife, setting it beside himself carefully.

“I promise I will. I’ll do all that, he’ll get to Edmund’s Hand; I swear it.”

Your sister looks at him, doubting him greatly. She sighs.

“I want to believe you.”

Your alarm rings, making you jump two meter up in the air in surprise as Kageyama and Natsu turn and look at you. You crawl over to the damned thing and slam on the off button, cutting off its noise mid-shriek.

Well that just greatly ruined the mood, you think as Natsu gets up.

“Kageyama,” She rubs her cheek tiredly. “Don’t think this means that I support you and Shouyou. It still sickens me, but if it means that Shouyou’s alive, then I’ll close an eye to your gross feelings. It’s not love, Tobio.” Natsu turns back and icily stares at the black haired boy. “It’s infatuation, and it’s creepy. Know the difference.”

With one last “Good luck”, Natsu leaves your room and goes to hers, slamming the door.

You look after her, still confused about the whole ‘infatuation’ and ‘love’ thing. Kageyama loves you? No, wait. Natsu said that its infatuation. Kageyama is infatuated with you?

That’s impossible, right? Sicarii are supposed to observe their Preada, know everything about them. They’re supposed to know their weaknesses and strengths, its training.

There’s no room for something like ‘love’ or ‘infatuation’ in that explanation, it’s impossible.

But he didn’t deny it.

You stare at your hands as Kageyama stands and gets dressed. He tells you to hurry up and get dressed as well, so you do.

Thirty minutes later, you’re standing outside the house, wondering why Natsu didn’t go to school today and is instead hiding in her room with the blinds down and door bolted shut.

“Because you survived the first 24 hours.”

“What do you mean; what about school?”

He turns and you stare up at him, serious. Another sigh.

“They’re all out hunting for you, dumbass. That’s why we’re finding a hiding spot.”

That sounds scary.

Kageyama returns to thinking, and you stare at the ground, looking at the pink petals that are strewn across the walkway.

All of a sudden, he snaps his fingers.

“I’ve got it.” He exclaims. “We go to the west park, there’s a small treehouse there that you built as a kid.”

You built? You stare in ridicule at him. He watched you then too? That was over six years ago, what the hell?

Another glance from him tell you to not ask, so you shut your mouth and nod, walking beside him as he leads the way, making sure to make no noise.

Unfortunately, you had no training on how to be completely silent, therefore you did the best you could, and Kageyama tried to not get frustrated and miserably fails, picking you up and walking with you like that instead.

“Hey! Let me down!” You struggle a bit, and he glares down at you, murderous glance shutting you up once again.

“Shut up, dumbass. I’m trying to keep you alive, so hold your goddamn tongue.”

Kageyama walks in silence the rest of the way, and you find an interest in his eyes. They constantly watch everything around you both, flickering light and dark at the same time. You seem to be entranced, and when they flicker down to yours, your pulse quickens.

Finally you reach the treehouse, and he sets you down not ungently.

“I’m going in to check if there’s any danger. Stay here.”

He climbs up the rope ladder and disappears into the small room, emerging every few seconds to see if you’re still there.

 You are, and he disappears again, before he finally emerges for the last time and you can tell something’s wrong by the way he freezes, eyes locked on to something behind you.

You go to turn and look, but he stops you in your tracks, whispering harshly.

“Stay still, Hinata.”

Kageyama stares down the being behind you, quickly grabbing two handfuls of throwing knives from the straps on his thighs.

Your arms are grabbed and pulled behind you suddenly, and you panic as an extremely thin blade presses against your throat.

It draws a small sliver of blood, and whoever’s holding you leans down and laps it up with his tongue. You stare in fear at Kageyama; who bristles but doesn’t throw the knives.  

Please help me, you plead in your head, it hurts, and the tongue is rough and it hurts oh my god it hurts-

The person holding you gently presses a kiss to the wound before smiling up at Kageyama.

“I was wondering why you hadn’t killed your Praeda yet, King.”

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also sorry that this is so short lOL ONLY 2,600 WORDS AHAHAH


	3. Treehouse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kageyama is revealed as an endearing asshole and Hinata tries not to like him.
> 
> Also big ass trees and Tsukishima.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> could i just dedicate this to my awesome editor megan bc she's literally the best person in the entire world

The knife pressed to your neck tightens when Kageyama doesn’t answer the guy holding you.

“Playing deaf isn’t going to help you in this situation, King…” You can feel him smile, and it’s gross and causes shivers to run down your spine. “Unless… You don’t need him anymore? Does that mean I can take him?”

“Stop it, Tsukishima.”

Kageyama’s hands shake with rage, and you can tell that it’s all he can do right now to not launch one of the knives into Tsukishima’s head.

“Are you insane? Why would I stop? This is my job, Kageyama, since you didn’t do yours. The only question is, why? Why didn’t you do your job, King?”

Kageyama doesn’t answer, and you fear for your life when the knife tightens once more. Didn’t he promise to protect you? Was he just going to let you die, and tell Natsu that Tsukishima killed you?!

That wouldn’t happen… right?

“Let him go.”

“I _asked_ you a question.”

This doesn’t sound good at all, and it doesn’t feel good either. Tsukishima rests his chin on your head in a pseudo-affectionate way, almost as if his actions themselves were sarcastic.

“Okay, here’s what we’re going to do. You let Sh-“ Kageyama blinks at his blunder, clears his throat quickly. “ _Hinata_ go, and I won’t kill you. “

Tsukishima chuckles and you feel his chest vibrate into your back, the knife scraping across your Adam’s apple haphazardly. 

“Think things through, _your highness._ ” He mockingly speaks to Kageyama, and you can literally see his expression change, shifting into the epitome of frightening.  “The second you even attempt to lay a finger on me, your Praeda’s dead.”

The edges of Kageyama’s mouth curl upwards. You realise that he’s smiling and your spine turns to ice. You were right to fear him, oh God, because that’s the scariest thing you have ever seen. You flinch, and Tsukishima, the asshole, just digs in the blade. You can’t see his expression, but you know he’s grinning.

Kageyama’s fingers twitch and Tsukishima tightens his arm once again. Your throat betrays you, letting out a strangled noise, which doesn’t seem to affect either of them.

Right, they both killed Praedae on a daily basis, as the lowest of the class was sacrificed each month.

You hadn’t noticed until a couple of weeks ago. A few years ago your grades were average, even above average, but slowly, your rank in the class sank.

The grades on your papers didn’t change, but the amount of people in your classes did.

You didn’t notice how sometimes Praeda were called to the office about their grades, never coming back; you never noticed how everyone seemed to look at their schoolwork as if it was alive or dead. It was a miracle you had survived this long, and it suddenly struck you that the reason you had was because Mr. Takeda has _\- had_ a bias towards you.

That wasn’t fair, was it?

What about the others that worked their asses off, just to avoid being killed. It’s not fair that you’re alive and over 50% of your classmates aren’t.

Or so it goes.

Maybe you deserved to die.

No, you couldn’t think like that. A wry smile makes its way onto your lips. That’s exclusionary.

“Hinata,” Kageyama’s voice brings you back from inside your mind, focusing your eyes back on him. His expression has changed yet again, looking slightly determined and quite irritated.

What? What does he want?

He doesn’t say anything afterwards, but expects you to know what he wants. What the hell? You’re not a mind reader, “Stop Kageyama. Whatever you’re planning, stop, because I have no idea what’s going on,” you think. Even though you’re sending him panicked looks, the idiot can’t seem to realise that you don’t _understand_ his look.

Tsukishima, on the other hand, watches your encounter with amused eyes, chuckling heartily.

“You’re going to have to try harder than that, King; looks like little shrimp over here didn’t hear you.”

Little shrimp?! Who was he calling a little shrimp because it certainly wasn’t you, man; you would beat this piece of trash up if you could-

At this, Kageyama smiles as well, and that’s a sight that you never want to see again.

“Oh no, he understood me perfectly, Tsukishima.”

_NO_ YOU _DIDN’T_.

WHAT KIND OF AN IDIOT IS HE?!

“Yeah, yeah,” Tsukishima waves off Kageyama’s threat, “but you didn’t answer my question. Why didn’t you kill him? If you tell me, I’ll let the little brat go, okay? I’m just a little… curious.”

“Because.”

“Because what?”

“ _Because.”_

_“BECAUSE WHAT?!”_

You can sense Tsukishima’s irritation spike. Yeah, that wasn’t a surprise.

How old is Kageyama anyway, 3 years old?!

Kageyama goes silent again, seemingly to think of an answer. Not possible, you mused, as demonstrated by the past conversation; your Sicarius was a total idiot.

You were completely screwed, thank Jesus.

“You’re not the only one who has a plan, Tsukishima.”

The boy’s agitation calms, and he hums thoughtfully.

“Fine,” He takes away the knife from your neck, and you sigh in relief. “If the King _really_ has a plan, I guess it could be worth watching. I’ll help you today, but don’t expect any mercy from me, your highness.”

And then you’re shoved, stumbling over to Kageyama’s side, who grabs your jacket and hauls you over, muttering obscene words underneath his breath.

Today was quite possibly the worst day of your entire life, you think as Tsukishima retreats. Seriously, fuck that guy.

Speaking of which, you turn around, elbowing Kageyama’s hand off of your hoodie. 

“What the hell was that all about?!” You hiss at the taller boy, “I almost died!”

“Shut up, no you didn’t! If you had any kind of brain, you would have understood the plan!”

The plan? What plan? You’re astounded at the sincere idiocy that the boy holds inside of his skull. He actually expected you to understand him just from a nod?!

You huff, forcefully calming yourself down. Getting angry at your stupid Sicarius would not help you in any way. You certainly didn’t want to piss him off, chances were that you’d be killed “by accident” and Natsu would completely believe him, because she knows how dumb you are. Ah, what a perfect day, right?

Giving in, you shake your head and grab Kageyama’s jacket, the leather rough yet supple in your hands. “…Thank you.”

Kageyama turns, tilting his head as he reaches out to touch your hair. You flinch involuntarily, not used to affectionate touching and he swiftly withdraws his hand, muttering, “Yeah, of course.”

He coughs, probably to break the awkward silence that stretches out between you two. 

“We should probably… you know…” Gesturing to the treehouse, he turns away from you.

You nod, lightly treading over to it as his black eyes watch, paying attention to the smallest details. That’s when it becomes apparent to you that the rope ladder was missing. How were you supposed to get up there now?! The tree was awfully tall, fitting in perfectly with the whole “Northwest Forest” thing going on. There was no way you could climb something that monstrous.

Kageyama raises an eyebrow as you turn back, voicing your concerns about the height of the tree.

“Just climb it.”

Wow, thanks Einstein, you useless piece of shit. That helped so much. Yeah, you were fucking afraid of heights, but like hell you’re going to let Kageyama know.

Chances are though, that he already knows. You turn back once more, meeting Kageyama’s steady eyes.

“Well, Hinata? We don’t have all day, last time I checked.”

You roll your eyes at his stupid sneer. He can go shove an entire redwood forest up his-

And then you’re suddenly picked up and spun around, smashed into Kageyama’s torso. What? Was he… hugging you?

No, comes the resounding answer as he begins to climb the tree, pausing every few seconds to adjust your legs until you finally get the point and wrap your limbs around him. Tense and scared, you squeeze your eyes shut as the ground becomes further and further away from your feet. If you fall now…

Kageyama grunts, catching your attention. He’s been in the same position for a while now, and you realise that there are no branches in his immediate vicinity. That couldn’t be good.

“Oi, Hinata.” He whispers sharply into your ear and you jerk, startled into looking up at him.

“Yeah, what’s wrong?” Comes your shaky reply, “You need something?”

“You’re going to have to hold on really tight.”

Oh boy, you do _not_ like the sound of that. Squeaking, you ask, “What are you going to do?”

When Kageyama doesn’t answer, you tap him on the shoulder, and he turns towards you, completely serious.

“You’re scared,” He notes.

Einstein strikes once again, wow! The brilliance exhibited is beyond your control!

But it would be so easy for him to throw you off this tree and kill you, so you stick to being an obedient Praeda and nod.

“And here I thought you had gotten over that whole thing.” He sighs. “Okay, Hinata then I need you to close your eyes and hold on, okay?”

His voice is more gentle than usual, and he seems genuinely concerned for your safety. Those were not good signs, oh God. You feel tears well up behind your scrunched up eyelids. Damn it, no, not now, don’t cry now. But it’s been a really hard day, and you can’t help but bury your face into Kageyama’s shirt, hoping that he doesn’t feel your tears through the material.

He does, raising his free hand to ruffle your hair gently. You’re comforted for about 0.2 seconds, before you realise that it means that you’re both balancing on a tree branch with only one of Kageyama’s hands stabilising both of your weight.

Your tears stop eventually, and Kageyama doesn’t say anything, even though you were expecting a remark on your wimpy-ness. No such thing comes, and your opinion on your Sicarius is lifted, just a little. Maybe, just maybe, he wasn’t such an asshole after all.

Oh boy, how you would love to stay in this state, forgetting everything else.

But you knew you couldn’t. You could not change who and what you were, no matter how hard you tried. You could not prevent the inevitable. You _were_ going to die, it was simply a matter of time. But you would keep this moment in the back of your head, maybe to remind yourself of how it _could_ have been.

That was strangely poetic, you muse. You were getting sappier and sappier as time went on.

And then Kageyama stands, and it completely ruins the mood, erasing every warm feeling you had before; only to be replaced with cold fear.

“Don’t make any noise, Shouyou.” He braces himself, and so do you, but what for? What’s even happening?

You understand what he’s doing a split second before he does it, and you only have time to form one thought -

_This is going to suck major ass._

He gathers his strength and courage and jumps, and you’re fine, you’re totally fine with this, even though the screaming in your head can’t possibly get any louder than it already is. The point is, you’re fine, because you’re travelling upwards, and it’s great and cool and  wow you really hope that you’re not going to die this way.

But then gravity goes into effect and you’re going down, going down fast. Houston, we have a problem, _Houston, we have a damn problem._

Your eyes slam open in time to see Kageyama grab the branch he was aiming for and swing you around until you’re both stabilized, hanging from the tree like cheap Christmas ornaments.

You can barely hold on anymore, and when Kageyama sits you down on the branch, you swear that you saw your life flash before your eyes. You’re badly shaken, so badly that even Kageyama notices and notes that you’re almost there. Just a little more climbing and you’re there, he reassures you.

And it works. You feel yourself start to believe him, just a little bit. After all, you just survived a six meter jump on the most unstable and unsafe transportation device in the history of man. A little more, and _you_ would’ve been history. Great. Just the thought makes you want to burst into hysterics; therefore, you don’t think.

Instead, you let Kageyama readjust you in his arms, wrapping your limbs around his torso carefully, sighing in preperation for the few minutes of climbing that you have left to endure.

He starts climbing again, adjusting your position every minute or so in order to stretch his arms a little further than usual.

This would have taken much less time if you had the rope ladder.

Or maybe if your father hadn’t made the treehouse about 1000000 meters into the air.

It took you both around 15 minutes to reach the actual treehouse, from the bottom of the tree to the top.

Maybe the tree had just grown. You were scared of heights as a kid, but you certainly didn’t remember it being _this_ high.

Or maybe it was because you both paused every minute to adjust yourselves, and you did make a pitstop smack dab in the middle of your climbing to calm yourself down.

Yeah it was probably the latter of the two, you muse. It really shouldn’t have taken you so long to reach the top of this stupid treehouse.

When Kageyama finally throws you into the treehouse, your surroundings become very familiar, very quickly. He climbs in after, a little tired, and you wonder why you’re dry heaving while his pulse remains the same.

You had underestimated the power of the Sicarii greatly, it seemed.  It made no sense that while Kageyama had done all of the work, you would be the one out of breath.

And yet, while you sit on the wooden floor with your hands on your cheeks, probably looking like a total idiot, Kageyama doesn’t say anything. He just watches you with bright eyes, as bright as black can get. He mirrors your pose, and you sit there, staring in silence. It is obvious that he’s thinking, and he looks like he’s about to say something, so you don’t break the silence.

Eventually he sighs, threading his fingers through his hair and putting his other hand down, facing you seriously.

“…’m s’rry,” He mumbles. You don’t quite catch what he’s saying, so you ask him to repeat his statement.

“I’m sorry,” He repeats, a little louder. “I made some dumb decisions today, and they could’ve cost you your life. You have every right to be mad at me.”

You are taken aback, and frightened by his mumbling. No, not by his mumbling, but at what the mumbling meant.

Since when was he so considerate? And nice? You weren’t even mad at him, why was he apologizing?! Before you could even open your mouth to correct him, or maybe claim that you were in fact, _not_ mad at him, he continues.

“Listen, uh, Hinata, you…” He stops and then thinks better of continuing, instead snapping his mouth shut and turning red, choosing to go over to the wall to the right and peer out of the small window you and your father had made.

What was that about? Well, whatever it was, it seemed that Kageyama had snapped out of it, as he is back to scolding you for being clumsy and tripping over your own two feet.

You weren’t really sure what to make of his moods, but you still went along with him, pretending that nothing happened.

Currently, you’re sitting in the corner of the treehouse, sighing because you want to move around, but you can’t. You’ve already gotten yelled at twice already for “making too much noise”, which is completely counterproductive, since Kageyama’s yells could reach both ends of the Earth at the speed of dark. (Takeda had said that dark traveled faster than light! Isn’t that cool?) After you had pointed this out to Kageyama, he had resorted to pinching your ear like your mother used to, before she had given up.

You missed how your family used to be. Before you had received the whole “Hey you’re going to be killed and we don’t want to get attached and then see you die” speech.

You remember playing with your sister a lot, and your father. You loved, still love, your sister more than anything in the world, even after she began ignoring you, began acting the same as your parents. You didn’t blame her.

But you did miss her, the way she would come running to you when she had gotten a good grade, or had tripped and scraped her knee. You would gather her into your lap and tell her what a brave, smart and kind girl she was, you did everything that you wished your parents had done for you.

You missed the way that she would tug on your shirt when she wanted a piggy back ride, and the way she used to giggle and squirm when you put her to bed.

And even though your parents abandoned you, and had cared only about Natsu for the last six years of your life, you could never hate them, either of them. Sure, there were times when you had wanted to despise them for the rest of your life and simply break off from the family, you understood. It was painful, but you understood that it was necessary. You understood that the rest of your family were Sicarii, and you understood that they knew you wouldn’t live.

It was only logical.

You had always hoped that they could forgive you, for being this way.

You were brought out of your thoughts by a sullen Kageyama, who sits next to you roughly, sighing. He faces you, leaning onto the palm of his hand.

“Hi,” You greet, “How are you?”

It was ironic, you decided, that you were asking something so normal, so mundane in this kind of a time. That’s why it was funny, it was a miracle that you were still alive right now. It was a miracle that you were right next your Sicarius, your Sicarius is so close to you that you can feel you tattoo straining towards him, as if it wants to rip itself out of your flesh and manifest itself onto Kageyama’s. It was funny that you weren’t dead, you were still alive, you were still alive! It was so hard to believe, your Sicarius - _Kageyama_ \- hasn’t killed you. He’s _helping_ you. How ridiculous! It was hard to grasp, and your emotions on the matter are a wish wash of colors, blending together to make an ugly brown.

Your hand rises to touch your mark, and Kageyama still hasn’t answered you yet.

“Hellooo?” You chuckle, waving a hand in front of his spaced out face, and he grabs it immediately, almost crunching your fingers to dust before snapping out of his daydream and releasing your fingers with a quick yelp of “Sorry!”

You grimace and pull back your fingers, because _Ow, that hurt_ and frown at your partner, who pulls the kicked puppy face, even though he’s the one who hurt you. That douchebag.

“It’s fine,” You wave off his concerns, “I asked you how you were.”

He blinks in surprise. “Are you sure you should be worried about me, I mean, given the circumstances and all…”

So, he’s not in a crabby mood after all, you note, as he manages a small smile.

You smile widely, reassuring your Sicarius that you were alright.

A sudden question occurs to you, and you have no hesitation in asking it. What the hell, right?

“Kageyama can I ask you something?”

He grunts in assent, “Sure, dumbass.”

There’s no malice behind his words, so you continue. “Do you know why there’s Sicarii and Praedae?”

Kageyama is visibly startled, and doesn’t answer right away.

“I… know a little of it.”

You’re pleasantly surprised, and curiously intrigued. “Can you tell me about it? Please?”

He sighs, “No.”

“Pleaaase?” You beg him, and the looks on his face reveals that he’s too tired to argue with you.

“Fine- I’ll tell you the history that’s been told to me by my parents who have been told by their parents, alright?”

Huh. That’s even more interesting, Kageyama didn’t seem the type to have loving parents, or even parents at all. You were envious, but only a little. Nodding, you let him begin his story.

“Um, okay, so I think the story goes something like this-

“When Sicarii and Praedae were first made, they were built as the pinnacle of the modern world. It didn’t happen, as you can see, but that’s what should have happened. Praedae were gentle, peace-making creatures, while the Sicarii were hunters- Praedae were weak, while the Sicarii were strong.

“Then, there was another group that existed back then, called the Nitrae, or Nitrus. I don’t really know what happened. However, the point is that their kind died out and left the Sicarii in charge, which wasn’t supposed to happen as we have a destructive nature.”

Kageyama chuckles, rubbing his face tiredly.

“The Nitrus were the leaders- the people that kept us in check, and the states in balance. But, well, they died out, and then there was no one to protect the Praedae.

“And of course, as Sicarii do, we destroyed all trace of good in this world, and fucked everything up.”

You note what fury and malice he speaks of his own people, and wonder why he’s not like the rest of them.

A normal Sicarius would have taken pride in that, wouldn’t they?

“Now listen, here’s the best part of all.”

“Best part?” You wonder aloud, and his voice is still poisonous.

“Yes, listen. The Praedae, and a couple bands of Sicarii, decided to rebel against the government of Sicarii. They thought that the Praedae should rule, since they’re kind-hearted and warm, right?”

You nod, and even though he’s pulling a neutral face, you can see how passionate Kageyama is about this subject, even while he’s pretending not to be.

“The G.O.D agency flips out, and decides, “Hey, you know what? We’re superior, obviously, we don’t have to put up with this shit, right?”

“And they wipe out the plate. Get this, they kill _all of the Praedae_.”

“Wait a minute, Kageyama-“ You interrupt him, “Then what does that make me-“

“I’m getting to that.” He turns completely serious and runs his hands through his hair rushedly.

“So, originally the Praedae were identified through a special gene, but once there were no Praedae, the G.O.D suddenly decides that, “Hey, why don’t we fuck everyone over and randomly decide who is a Praeda!” and then they come up with an even _better solution_ -“

Kageyama’s voice is laced with complete sarcasm, and you don’t understand why he’s so angry. This system is working in _his power,_ why would he want to change it?

He continues, “Why don’t we make a better species, by training our children to kill others?! Because that’s, like, _such_ a good idea.

“And so the G.O.D fucks everyone over by wanting to make a supreme species, and soon enough, it’s normal, and it’s commercialised.

“”Life is a game!” they tell us, and they tell you that your life isn’t as precious as mine and that you should be grateful, because I’m _helping you_. They tell us that killing has no meaning, they teach us that taking a life is more important than our own.”

“Wait- So I’m a-“

“Sicarius.” Kageyama interrupts you, furious just speaking of the past. “Hinata, you were supposed to be a Sicarius, but you were weak, and expensable.”

You struggle to comprehend the information that was just layed out in front you.

“Kageyama…” You reach and gently take his hand, trying to project your sympathy to him. “How do you know this?”

He sighs, squeezing your hand before pulling you over into a hug.

Your marks are so close together, that you can feel them vibrating, pulsating, wanting to be closer than they already are.

Kageyama looks you straight in the eyes, and your heart has never raced so fast in your life, it threatens to burst out of your chest

“I know because my family runs the G.O.D.”

Your eyes widen, and you can’t stop yourself from dying just a little.

“And what does that make you?” You ask, watching the boy’s facial expression change.

“…”

His face turns conflicted, and he looks away.

“You would despise me if I told you.”

What kind of bullshit was that?! You groan, before doing the most embarrassing thing in your life. Taking his hand, you guide it over to your torso, allowing Kageyama to feel your gentle heartbeat, reflecting the state of your quickening liking for your Sicarius.

“Believe me,” You reassure him, “I wouldn’t be able to hate you if I wanted to, and I’ve tried.”

He seems to believe you, or at least wants to believe you, but it takes some more persuading before he finally cracks.

“I’m…” Kageyama runs his hands through his hair, something that you’ve noticed he does often, and sighs. “I’m the heir, Hinata.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let me know if there are any continuity problems, i'd be happy to fix them :)


	4. Bad News, Sorry!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which I apologize profusely.

I'm sorry if you were excited that this updated but unfortunately, I have ill news to bear- this story will be discontinued. Its really embarrassing to read again after 3 years and i can't find the will to pick it back up again. 

However, I have still been writing for Haikyuu!! and that will probably change soon as well haha tbh. I don't identify with kagehina as I once used to and haikyuu isn't that important to me anymore. 

But!! I don't want to abandon this story on a sad note so I'll say this- you guys have been the most kind, sweet and attentive audience I could have  _ever_ have asked for, no kidding. I've made a lot of friends through this fic and damn if im not extremely lucky to have been a part of this fandom.

Thanks once again, your comments and love stay with me as I move on from Haikyuu!!

 

P.S. I had someone approach me about writing the rest of this story- if youre reading this I'd like to ask if you're still up for it! I'd love to see it <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a fun ride though!! and im really thankful that you guys liked this fic, but its honestly just too cringe-y to write for anymore tbh and i think forcing myself to write it would drain any fun i have writing. 
> 
> Thank you for everything, you guys! See you on the flipside!
> 
> I FEEL LIKE IM ON MY DEATHBED HELP IM JUST EXITING THE FANDOM NOT DYING... I'm melodramatic af whats new??


	5. Hello Everybody!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm takin over.......YOUR SOULS! (Jk)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!

Hello! I'm the new Co-author, Typhe, and when I saw it being discontinued, I had to save it! I'm currently working on three fic including this one, so hang in there, okay! This is NOT the end. I will continue! So, keep waiting patiently, You guys are great! I may not be as good as the old author, but who knows? I'll sure as heck try! Might go through it though.....And thank you for waiting!

-Typhe

PS!!!!!! MY TUMBLER IS typhemoonrise!!!!! HIT ME TO SCREAM ABOUT VOLLEYBALL NERDS!!!!! 

(Gloomy not you, Skype me)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See ya when I update!

**Author's Note:**

> Sicarius, Sicarii:  
> murderer, assassin
> 
> Praeda, Praedae:  
> prey, game taken in the hunt
> 
> just to make things a bit more clear !!!!
> 
> Also; how was your day? If it was nice then I'm very happy for you, if it was bad then it can only get better right!!!  
> you can give me feedback or just comment in the comments section, I like speaking to people!!!


End file.
